Lifes little lessons
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: NarutoX Anko Anko takeing Naruto in when shes fifteen and hes eight decideing to give him a proper childhood of a shinobi
1. A new home

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

"Naruto" Anko said happily hugging the boy tightly

"Hi Anko" Naruto said an equal amount of cheer in his voice

-flash back one year earlier-

"Anko your fifteen years old how can you possiblely take care of a eight year old" Sarotobi said folding his fingers

"Look that kid need someone to take care of him and i offering to do it i know you see how the villiage treats him so i am taking care of him no matter what you say" Anko said crossing her arms

"Fine fine but if you take him on he's yours for good no changeing your mind he's had enough heart ache" Sarotobie said comandingly

"Beleve me i know" Anko said smileing that she got her way

-end of flashback-

"I missed you Anko"Naruto said turning around so he could hug her back his head was just below her bust so she couldn't really see him

"I know kid but someones got to pay the bills right" Anko said smileing at the boy feeling slighty awkward at how long the hug was lasting

"Anko i am sorry" Naruto said a guilty look plastered on his face

"What did you do" Anko said loving how he could never do anything bad or atleast thought was bad without feeling guilt and confessing

"I ate nothing but ramen while your gone"Naruto said tears welling up in his eyes "And i and i and i" Naruto was choking up

"Wow you must have done something pretty bad to be this worked up" Anko said rubbing her head

"I went in your room and i broke your massager" Naruto said finally admiting it

"My what" Anko said confused as to what he meant

"The big puple massager you had in the top drawer of you night stand" Naruto said wipeing the tears from his eyes

"Oh oh that massager yes thats fine Naruto its been on the frits for a while now you didn't break it its just old is all" Anko said making sure to not make a huge deal of it

"Your not mad" Naruto said distraught

"Not all Naruto" Anko said hopeing by all that was holy he hadn't told anyone

"I tried to get you a new one but all the stores ones don't look anything like yours and when i took it to the man he got really made and yelled at me to get out" Naruto said calming down

"Ugh Naruto i'll completely forgive you if you promise to never ever tell anyone that you found it okay"Anko said patting him on the head

"Ill massage you Anko" Naruto said happy

"Whawhat" Anko said fogeting for a second he had no idea what it was actually for

"I'll rub your back for you so you don't have to buy a new one"Naruto said innocently smieling

"Its fine Naruto really umm where did did you put it"Anko said looking franticly around the house

"I buried it"Naruto said sheepishly

"Good good" Anko said sigh in relief "I am going to train you tomorrow"

"Really awesome" Naruto said eagerly

-the next morning-

"Whats this thing" Naruto said looking at the metal and leather contraption

"Its a restraing suit you strap it on and it makes it hard to moves strip down to you boxers" Anko said watching boy comply before quickly latching the thing on and locking it

"SHit" Naruto said as he feel to the ground

"Come on get dressed" Anko said watchign him struggle to get up

"On it" Naruto said as he struggled to get his pants on

"Mabye i should loosen those up you look like your struggleing" Anko said smirking at the look of indignation

"No there to loose already tighten them up" Naruto said standing to his full height trying to look strong

"Allright if you say so" Anko said tighting the device

"Fuck" Naruto said falling again

"Your right it was too loose" Anko said smileing at how determined he looked raiseing back up

"Now whats next" Naruto said obviously struggleing to stand

"Okay now you get home before sunset and if you do i'll take you to out to get Ramen" Anko said bolting off out of sight

"Mother fucker" Naruto growled taking the first awkward step toward there home he spent hours just to make it to the edge of town

"hahah would you look at that" a man said pointing at Naruto who was walking in a very awkward fashion

"I am going to get home" Naruto said gritting his teeth ignoring the laughter of the villigers after several hours of laughter he was just outside his apartment "I am going to make it" Naruto said seeing the sun was twenty minutes from setting "Stairs" Naruto whined wishing he lived on the first floor

"I am impressed you made it this far" Anko said standing at the top of the stairs

"I am not quiting till i get home and then you taking me to get ramen" Naruto said taking each step feeling like his body was going to fall apart

"I know you won't" Anko said as he got near the top she stood there backing up slowly as he kept coming toward there home

"I am almost there" Naruto said just five feet from there home stretched out his arm and slowly took steps toward his home until he touched the door knob

"There you go" Anko said smileing at him seeing the excitement in his face

"Come on lets go get that ramen" Naruto said smileing stupidly

"Okay lets go" Anko said walking a few steps and waiting for him

"Okay okay i am coming" Naruto said taking one step before collapseing

"Come here kid" Anko said throwing him over her shoulder and carrying him to the Ramen shop

"Ramen" Naruto said slowly struggleing to eat his ramen


	2. Handleing home invaders

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

"Shhh the kids asleep" Anko said dragging the handsome man behind her he was a body guard or somthing it didn't matter to her she was drunk and horny

"I hope your rooms sound proofed then" the man said following her to her bed room

"You better not disappointment or ill stab you" Anko joked quickly loseing herself in the moment moaning at the sensations he was giveing her they both became lost in there pleasure and didn't notice the door being opened

"Stop hurting Anko you bastard" Naruto said stabbing the man hard in his side hitting his kidney

"Fuck ing hell what the hell is wrong with you kid" The man said rolling into an ungracefull lump on the floor

"You bastard get away from Anko" Naruto said rasing up another kunai to strike him with

"Naruto wait no " Anko said grabbing his wrist and covering herself with the sheet

"But you were yelling really loud and you said he was killing you" Naruto said looking confused

"Damn it he got my fucking kidney i need to go to the hospital" the man said in a strangely calm tone

"Shut up you your gonna stay there and bleed to death" Naruto said pointing at him accuseingly

"Naruto go into the liveing room and watch tv i am gonna take him to the hospital and then i'll be right back okay" Anko said gesturing for him to leave

"Okay but take this" Naruto said handing her his kunai before jumpng off the bed

"Little bastards sneaky i'll give him that" he said raiseing up of the floor

"You know your pretty tough most peopel i know would be crying like a pussy" Anko said getting dressed quickly

"Yeah i am pretty fucking drunk i barely feel it" he said pulling his pants on

"The wonders of alchol" Anko said leading him out of the house seeing Naruto stare at him hatefully

-Twenty minutes later-

"Anko are you okay he didn't hurt you to bad did he" Naruto said running up to her

"Naruto he wasn't hurting me" Anko sighed feeling exceedingly disappointed at haveing been so close and having it torn away from her

"But you screaming and you screamed for me" Naruto said looking at her worriedly

"What um no i didn't" Anko said trying to remember her words

"Yeah you did you screamed Oh God Naruto" Naruto said huggin her "I was so worried i would be alone again"

"Naruto i am fine i promise you have school tomorrow we need to get you to bed" Anko said tugging at his arm

"Anko can i sleep with you tonight" Naruto said not letting go of her

"Ugh Naruto your nine your old enough to sleep on you own" Anko said feeling a nagging question in the back of her mind

"Just for tonight please" Naruto said his puppy dog eyes making Anko melt

"Fine come on" Anko said leading him to his bed _"I stay with him till he falls asleep then go clean up my room then sleep again" _

"Anko how did that man get in here" Naruto asked as he cuddled up to Anko wraping his arms around her

"I let him in" Anko said getting the feeling she wasn't getting away from him tonight

"Why" Naruto said horrified

"Naruto you see sometimes i like to play this game its really fun you see thats why i was screaming" Anko said thinking this was the best way to explain it

"Oh why couldn't you just play with me" Naruto asked curiously closeing his eyes

"Theres an age limiit you have to be an adult" Anko said blushing the darkest shade of red she ever had before Anko sighed in relief seeing he had fallen asleep _"Now Anko why did you scream a nine year olds name when you were haveing sex "_ Anko asked herself feeling herself drift off to sleep

-the next day-

"There we go all cleaned up" Anko said finishing cleaing up the blood from the floor and wall she heard a loud knocking on the door

"Hi Anko" Kakashi said smileing under his mask

"Why are you here" Anko said quirking an eyebrow

"oh i just wanted to make sure you were okay" Kakashi said giggleing stupidly

"Why wouldn't i be" Anko asked getting a bad feeling

"I heard about your attacker" Kakashi said smirking under his mask again "Oh good thing Naruto was there to save you" he siad bursting into a laughin fit

"Oh fuck you Kakashi" Anko said blushing as she slammed the door in his face

* * *

hahhaha its so fucking evil


	3. Losing a bet the right way

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

"Anko look" Naruto said holding out his head band to her showing her proudly

"What do you know kid your all grown up on me" Anko said patting him on the head

"Remember your deal right" Naruto said smirking happily

"Yeah kid lets go get your Ramen" Anko said patting her pocket making sure she had her wallet

"No i don't want Ramen" Naruto said smileing shyly

"You want the key to the restraints then" Anko asked finding his rejection of Ramen strange

"You said i could have absoulutely anything if passed my test right" Naruto said gazeing at his feet

"Yeah thats what i said so what do you want a sword of somethign" Anko asked rubbing her head confused

"No i want you to be my wife"Naruto said looking back up at her

"You you what now" Anko said her jaw almost falling off its hinges

"I want you to marry me" Naruto said smileing at her

"Your too young" Anko said not sure how to take this behaviour

"No i am not i am an adult now i am a full fledged ninja" Naruto said proudly

"Your twelve your barely into double digits i am way to old to you " Anko said trying to think of a way to talk him out of this idea

"Your only seven years older than me" Naruto said indignantly his face "You promised anything i wanted right well i want you to be my wife"

"Naruto i'll i'll marry you when you are a chunin" Anko said desperately _"He find a girl his age by then and i'll be off the hook" _

"Why Anko" Naruto said looking a little hurt

"Naruto if i marry you now then i'll be breaking a long standing ninja tradition and i can't do that" Anko lied through her teeth

"Really" Naruto said his trusting eyes looking on her innocently

"Yeah no genin has ever gotten married in the villiage its bad luck and your wouldn't want our marrige cursed right" Anko said shifting her eyes

"no way if were cursed you'll be unhappy and i want to make you happy for the rest of my life" Naruto said sweetly "So your my fiance"

"Naruto you'll be a good husband" Anko said feeling her heart warm at his sweet words

"Okay Anko but since your my fiance and everything can we do stuff together" Naruto asked blushing a dark shade of red

"Naruto what kind of girl do you think i am" Anko said gasping in fake shock

"I didn't mean that i am sorry" Naruto said a begging look on his face

"Its okay Naruto you supposed to want to do that its alright if you do it with other girls but i'll look bad if i do it with my fiance" Anko said hoping this would work

"Nah if your gonna wait i will to that way we can both enjoy our first time together" Naruto said smileing stupidly

"Your such a sweet heart" Anko said sighing she knew how stubborn he was _"I am sure he will let this go eventually he has to" _

* * *

hillarity ensues


	4. Black Damn it

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

Anko sat alone at the bar which was unusual for her she didn't drink often but when she did she would usually bring home a guy she just meet but now it everytime she started talking to one she just felt to guilty to do anything and she would say something to drive them off "not like the brat would know " Anko mumbled laying money on the counter before stumbling off the kid was off on the biggest mission of his life she laughed a little thinking of how sad it was that protecting a paranoid old man from highway men was his biggest mission ever she fumbled with the keys to her apartment and managed to get the door open by some mircale "Dman this complex mechanism know as a door lock" she mumbled finally locking it "Okay okay now to prevent a hangover" Anko said gong to the kitchen and gathering her various cures "Okay bread to soak up the alchol aspirin to prevent head ache and last but not least four things of water" she said quickly drinking her ingredents she staggered to the coach before passing out on it

-several hours later-

"Agh feeling fine" Anko said waking up on her back before she felt the vomit in the back of her thoat "Damn it one day i'll find you hangover cure" Anko said shaking her fist angerly at nothing in particular she layed there sleepily waiting for Naruto to poke her and offer her pancakes and Ramen after several minutes of no Naruto she remembered he was gone on his mission "Crap i miss the little Gaki" Anko said rolling off the coach to fix her own breakfast she never felt so lonely in her _life "I think i need therapy_" Anko said trying not to focus on the problem she was having "Okay Anko your a woman you intouch with your emotions right" Anko said to herself biteing into an apple walking back to her bed _"Thats a laugh your as much of an emtional cripple as a guy is" _Anko thought falling into the embrace of her bed _"Weill i know whats actully going on i just don't want to admit it"_ Anko said to herself rolling onto her side _"I am in love with the hyperactive midget"_ Anko thought to herself trying to decide if the urge to throw up was disguist or the hangover _"Thats why i agreed to marry him not to shut him up but cause i wanted to" _Anko thought as a peacefull relization came to her _"He won't be a chunin for a few years and then no one will think anything about me marrying him" _Anko thought picturing Naruto older naked on her bed with her _"Mmmm he will grow nicely" _she sighed sitting up in her bed she wished she could go on a mission but they forced her to takke medical leave so her shoulder wound could heal "Damn that asshole" Anko growled remember how the samurai had managed cut into her should just deep enough to be a problem for her now it would take months before she would be back on the field kicking ass months of constantly being reminded of how much she desired a little male company and not being able to do anything about it "Wonder if the brats bored and angerr cause no highway men have attacked yet" Anko said amused at the image of Naruto yelling at the bushs and trees for his imaginary villian to come out and face him "i wonder how long he will be he's been gone for a week already" Anko said knowing it they should be back already "I hope Naruto isn't hurt" Anko said distraught at the new image of her Naruto laying on the ground bleeding "No no he's a good ninja i bet he's fine unless he got ambushed i mean its not like he could hide in that orange track suit why did i let him wear that" Anko said suddenly panicing again "I am taking him shopping when he gets back damn it and he's getting black everything black shirt black pants black underwear" Anko said closeing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again to a fitfull sleep


	5. Twelve and Thirteen are worlds apart

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

Anko walked quickly toward the hokage's office she had been doing this every day since Naruto was gone for four times the estimated time "Kakashi" Anko said gald to see him this Meant Naruto was home

"Hello Anko I was just giveing my report to the Hokage" Kakashi said a little to happy for what she considered good

"Yes he was and you should be proud of Naruto for completeing an A rank mission" Sarotobi said gesturing for him to continue

"Agh yeah like i was saying well after reexaming the situation and pressing on we guarded the bridge maker for a the remander of the time it took to build the bridge then as a desperate last ploy to stop us the missing nin Zabuza and Haku attacked us i am actually most impressed by Naruto he saved me and the rest of our squad i didn't think it was in him to kill" Kakashi said glanceing at Anko "Your a good parent Naruto is strong as hell fast as hell ,got more chakra than i do but he can't control it worth shit' Kakashi said tapping his chin

"He he comepleted an A rank mission" Anko said he brain whirling she was no where near that level when she just became a genin mabye she trained him to well

"Yes oh i forgot tell Naruto to meet us at the training gorund tomorrow morning he was so exicted to be home he ran off as soon as i said okay you guys can go home and i didn't get to finsih my sentence" Kakashi said walking out of the office

"No problem Kakashi" Anko said bolting off to her home to see her Naruto she almost tore the door of the hinges when she got to her apartment

"Anko" Naruto said happily before she pulled him into the biggest hug of his life

"I missed you so much" Anko said making sure the door was closed before she kissed him

"I might go on these long missions more often if this is the greeting i get" Naruto said blushing as she put him down

"To hell you are" Anko growled not taking her hand off his shoulder "So i hear high praise about you from Kakashi"

"Yup" Naruto said neutrally

"So you killed some ninja's you okay" Anko said fumbleing over the situation

"I hardly remember it actually it was kind of like a story someone told me" Naruto said looking thoughtfull

"Well the first times always the hardest so its good you don't remember" Anko said patting him on the back

"Right umm another kiss would make the trama go away entirely" Naruto said smirking deviously.

"Sure why not" Anko said trying to give him a peck on the lips but feeling herself forced against him then his tongue intruding her mouth

"You taste wonderfull" Naruto said grinning dumbly

"Hey i said kiss not makeout sesstion" Anko said trying to act indignant

"I got carried away" Naruto said sounding suspicious

"Yeah i bet you did oh wait Your susposed to meet Kakashi at your traing ground in the morning tomorrow" Anko said remembering her friends words "Now lets go get you some Ramen to celebrate"

"Perfect" Naruto said chaseing her out of the apartment

-the next day-

Anko was glad to have her Naruto home and safe and in black " That was a long fight" Anko said to herself tugging at her shirt she hated how sweating made her cloths cling to her so much "Man i am starving" Anko said wondeirng if Naruto was home yet so he could fix her diner

"Anko i got great news" Naruto said as he entered the door

"Is that Dango" Anko said grabbing a stick and quickly swallowing her favoroite food

"Come on guess what it is" Naruto said impatiently

"Your going to be a chunin and i am gonna be a winter bride" Anko joked takeing a huge bite

"Wow your good at this" Naruto said not actually thinking she would guess that she immdiately started chokeing

"What" Anko said seeing her plan fall apart at the seams

"I am taking the chunin exam next week and i am gonna pass and then we can get married" Naruto said excited

"Great" Anko said feigning excitement _"Great job Anko thriteen and twelve huge difference" _

"So you start planning the wedding" Naruto said giving her the thumbs up

"I am thinking small"Anko said feeling herself grow tired wondering what she was going to do

* * *

Mwhahahaha


	6. The Exam

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

Anko couldn't bleve her luck she was the proctor for the chunin Exam and not only that but Ibiki was giveing the first half that sadist had never had more than three people ever pass his exam "Fucking fantastic" Anko cheered checking her watch seeing it was time for her entrance she leapt through the window and put her banner up behind her "I am Anko mitsharashi " she said seeing way more than three people still there includeing Naruto

"No we are done" Ibiki said calmly

"You losing your touch there so many of them" Anko said hoping she wouldn't have to subject Naruto to the horrors of her test

"Strong group is all" Ibiki mumbled tiredly as she lead them off to the field of death

"Okay i know your tired and not prepaired for a field test but suck it up cause your haveing one" Anko said strolling infront of the gate "This is the field of death anybody who's not ready to die you better leave now" Anko said seeing no one leaving

"Not scareing me" Naruto mumbled to him self him and his team mates looking ready to go

"All right heres the deal everyones team will get a scroll there are two kinds of scrolls the heaven scroll and the earth scroll you job is to steal anothers team scroll you need both types of scrolls and bring them to the tower you have three days to get there if you look at the scroll before you get to the tower then you will be disqualifyed so those are the rules please go to the anbu and get your scroll then report to you gate its numbered accordingly" Anko said smugly _"Ha no way any of these green genin is gonna pass this test i am brillant"_ Anko thought quickly making a b line for the tower

"You seem pleased with yourself" Sarutobi said smileing at Anko decideing to monotor the test from there

"I am these genin are gonna learn what it means to be a shinobi for sure" Anko said smileing back at the old man

"You were always a little rough on people" Sarutobi said waving it off as her being her

-three days later-

_"This can't be happening"_ Anko thought as Naruto made it within three minutes of the time limit _"how is fucking possible there are so many" _Anko thought franticly

"Gonna have to narrow the field bring them to the underground arean" Sarutobi said wlaking down the stairs

_"Thank God thak you" _Anko thought excitedly grabbing the mic and telling for hem to come to the undergrond arena

"Here's how its going to go a simple one on one match one round of fights winner advances" Sarutobi said standing and watching them all "If anyone is hurt and unable to continue please leave now" a few people left but the majority stayed

"okay first round Kiba inuzaki and Naruto Uzumaki" a sickly looking man said coughing as the boys came onto the arena floor

"Your going down loser" Kiba said getting into a fighting stance

"Begin" the man yelled as kid throw an elbow at him Naruto caught it and buried a kunai in Kiba's Side

"Sucks to be you man" Naruto said as Kiba fell to the floor curling in pain

"Winner Uzumaki" the man said as medic nin carried Kiba of

"I can still fight Kiba said trying to get up off the stretcher

"Why does he always aim for the kidney" Anko said out loud without thinking the rest of the matchs went well lots of the leaf genin passed Anko was distraugh that Naruto passed and would be continueing on to the next round and with the momentum he had she wasn't sure he would fail

"Did you see that Anko i kick all kinds of ass" Naruto bragged confident as ever


	7. Going away for awhile

Naruto and Anko story

* * *

"So Anko you picked out a wedding dress" Naruto said smugly and to be honest he had every right to be after the what had happend beating Neji with his restrains then Gaara in that crazy demon form destroying the stadium and then deafeating Sasuke

"Yes i did actually its a real pretty purpled" Anko said decideing her new plan was to marry Naruto in secret and keep it that way till he was old enough _"This sucks if i break my promise i'll lose him forever but now i look like pedophile"_

"Purple i thought your supposed to wear white" Naruto said confused

"Thats just if your virgin" Anko said hoping this would derail him for a little while longer

"Your not" Naruto said blinking

"No i am not" Anko said seeing a look of relief on his face

"Woo thats a load of my mind" Naruto said smileing stupidly "I don't have to hurt you now and you can teach me what to do" Naruto said pulling Anko into a hug

"Your just weird Naruto" Anko said hearing a knock at the door

"The Hokage wants to see you Naruto" Kakashi said his tone sound serious and dire

"Okay" Naruto said waving at Anko leaving the apartment and quickly heading to the Hokages office

"Naruto i am afriad i have bad news" Sarutobi said crossing his fingers" Sasuke has defected from the village"

"Why" Naruto asked confused beyond any reason

"He has been taken in by Orchimaru we beleve he left seeking power" Sarutobi said noticeing the hearbreak on his face

"Now i have some good news" Sarutobi said hopping to cheer him up "You are being promoted to chunin and your getting a new sensei"

"A new sensei who" Naruto asked furrowing his brow

"Me kid" Jiraya said opening the door suddenly

"Naruto your going with jiraya on a taining mission for three years "Sarutobi said seeing his face look distraught

"Three years but i" Naruto stammered grabbing at his hair 'I am getting married"

"Your what" Sarutobi said shocked

"To who" Jiraya asked curiously

"Anko" Naruto said proudly

"Shes twenty" Sarutobi said his mind going to terrible dirty thoughts

"What i remember her mmm pretty young thing you go kid" Jiraya said already proud of his new student

"So i can't go" Naruto said looking back at Sarutobi

"Naruto marriage or not this is not optional" Sarutobi said plaing to question Anko about this later

"When do i leave" Naruto sighed hoping he could have struck a cord with him

"Tomorrow" Sarutobi said seeing Naruto acting like an adult for once

"Understood i'll go pack" Naruto said walking off with his chunin vest

-Back at the Uzumaki residence-

"Hi Naruto" Anko said seeing him walk thourgh the door with a chunin vest

"Anko i got bad news" Naruto said looking the saddest she had ever seen him "We are gonna have to wait three years to get married i am being sent on a special mission" Naurto said plopping down on the coach

_"Oh thank you thank you now i won't be a pedophile hell be sixteen nice and acceptable"_ "Its okay Naruto this gives me more time to plan my perfect wedding" Anko said cheeryly kissing him

"Your worth the wait definately but you better be here when i get back ready to go" Naruto said smileing warmly at her

"I'll miss you" Anko said kissing him "Wait here" Anko said running to her room Naruto sat waiting for her

"Anko" Naruto yelled when she didn't return in ten minutes

"Calm down" Anko said walking out in a bath robe holding pictures "Here you go something to remind you what your waiting for" Anko said handing him the pictures

"Your nnaked in these" Naruto said turning beat red

"Thats the idea if you miss me you can just look at these" Anko said smileing as she sauntered to her room

* * *

Lol Anko Anko.


End file.
